heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantastic Four
Public Information Members Reed.jpg| Reed Richards Mr. Fantastic Susan.jpg| Sue Storm-Richards The Invisible Woman Thing.jpg| Ben Grimm The Thing Johnny.jpg| Johnny Storm The Human Torch Franklin.jpg| Franklin Richards the kiddo Former Members shehulkav.jpg| Jennifer Walters She-Hulk Tech and Vehicles History * 2001 - “The 2001 Space Odyssey” Reed Richards launches a space plane of his own design in a major media event. The crew includes Ben Grimm as pilot, Reed as co-pilot and engineer with Sue Storm and Johnny Storm as passengers. The flight is irradiated with cosmic rays everyone on board develops powers. When they return to Earth they go into hiding in the Baxter Building while Reed tries to figure out what went wrong, consulting Hank McCoy, Charles Xavier, Hank Pym and even Anthony Stark. * Mole Man attacks the New York City with his legion of underground monsters. Seeing the attack on the news and tired of being cooped up inside Johnny Storm flies out of the Baxter Building to fight them. The rest of the team follow him and they are able to defeat Mole Man and save the city. They are hailed as heroes and the Daily Bugle dubs them the Fantastic Four. 2002 Doctor Doom comes to New York and provides manufactured proof to Susan Storm and J. Jonah Jameson that Reed created the accidents that scarred Doom and created the Fantastic Four. Initially unable to refute the evidence provided by Doom, the story is run and the team splits up and their popularity suffers. However Reed is able to convince the team to trust him and using time travel technology are able to witness both incidents obtain evidence that it was Doom not Reed behind both. While in the past Reed offers the team a chance to undo the accident that made them, the final decision is given to Ben, who ultimately chooses to say the Thing. The team returns to the present and provides the evidence of Reed's innocence to the press which clears his name and makes out Doom to be petty and vindictive. While testing an updated version of Reed's space plane the Fantastic Four are discovered by a Skrull scout ship and captured. The Fantastic Four escape the Skrull and crash on the dark side of the moon where they encounter Uatu the Watcher while trying to repair the space plane. Fantastic Four and Uatu form an alliance and Uatu helps them repair the plane. The Skrull ship returns to the Skrull Empire with word of humanity’s growing strength as well as the power profiles of the Fantastic Four. Reed Richards tells the government about the encounter with aliens but only SHIELD is interested. 2004 A Kree Sentry is discovered on Earth where it has laid dormant for centuries. The robot activates and begins attacking nearby islands in the Pacific Ocan. The Fantastic Four intervene and defeat the robot which is turned over to SHIELD. Before its defeat the Sentry sends a signal to Kree-lar. The Leader senses his time is short and makes a deal with the imprisoned Hydra operative Baron Zemo to gain mind control technology which he plans to use on the country’s heroes. He and gamma soldiers take over a missile base and threaten to use gamma bombs to convert the world into monsters. As predicted the Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Ant-Man and Wasp appear as well as the X-Men. The gamma villains are able to drive back the heroes until the Hulk arrives (also as predicted) and The Leader employs his mind control tech taking command of the heroes as his new private army. However Charles Xavier in mental contact with the X-Men is able to get Jean Grey free of the control long enough for her to use her powers to free the Hulk. The Hulk is able to destroy the mind control device freeing the heroes. The Hulkbuster forces arrive soon after led by General Ross, but their orders are to detain not just the Hulk but the other gamma criminals and the X-Men as well. A new fight ensues but in the end The Leader's troops are defeated while The Leader escapes. Following the battle Hulk leads Ross’ troops off and allows the X-Men to escape while Tony Stark and Reed Richards begin discussions on how best to contain the gamma villains they have captured. Helmut Zemo escapes as well. A rudimentary version of what will be called the Cube is created in the desert to contain the gamma villains. The Fantastic Four discover an amnesiac Namor. They help him restore his memories and discover he had been injured by the navy when he was attacking an oil rig that had strayed into his sovereign territory. Sue Storm convinces him to attempt a diplomatic approach but when the company that owns the rig, Roxxon, refuses to move it Namor attacks their representatives before being restrained by the Fantastic Four. He threatens war on the surface world and offers Sue Storm a chance to join and be safe from his wrath. She refuses and Namor departs, promising retribution. Reed Richards is waiting for him at the General Assembly and Namor battles the Fantastic Four but is subdued. Sue Storm convinces Namor to negotiate, and despite the refusal of his demand that she go with him back to Atlantis he and the United Nations negotiate a treaty between Atlantis and the surface world promising benchmarks for removing pollution from the Earth’s oceans. Tony Stark and Reed Richards both develop technologies to both help clean up Earth’s oceans but also provide cleaner energy. Loki comes to Earth and uses magic to manipulate Bruce Banner and turn him into the Hulk in the middle of New York. With the Fantastic Four concluding business with Atlantis the call for assistance is picked up by Thor, Iron Man, Wasp and Ant-Man. The heroes are able to break the enchantment on the Hulk and then with Thor’s help find Loki and banish him back to Asgard. 2007 Reed Richards and Sue Storm are married in New York City. The event is attended by members of the X-Men and the Avengers and they are attacked by Doctor Doom and an army of mind controlled super-villains. 2010 The Avengers, the Fantastic Four and the Three] track down Loki and defeat the Deviant spawned monsters he’s summoned up to defend him. In the final battle Loki loses control of the chaos he summoned and he is sucked into it and vanishes. 2013 The Avengers and Fantastic Four both detect Iron Lad’s temporal signature and descend on the Young Avengers hide out demanding they turn him over believing him responsible for the distortions of time and space. The Young Avengers defend Iron Lad but before the two sides can come to an agreement Iron Lad teleports them from New York to San Francisco. The Avengers and Fantastic four pursue, using their more diplomatic members to reach out to them. Reed Richards and Tony Stark are able to detect the distortions and a team of Avengers is sent to investigate them starting with one at the North Pole. They are intercepted by Skurge and Amora. The Quinjet is downed and Amora takes control of the Avengers and Fantastic Four not injured by the crash. The fighting draws the attention of Heimdall to Midgard and he alerts Thor of the trouble. Thor is leading the Asgardian forces against Jotunheim but Lady Sif volunteers to go in his stead. She arrives at the same time as others drawn to the fighting, namely Namor and Namorita and Alpha Flight. A battle ensues and Namor, Namorita, Sif and Alpha Flight are able to force Amora and Skurge to retreat teleporting away with a mind controlled Iron Man, Firebird, Power Man andthe Human Torch. Reed Richards, The Thing, White Tiger, and Luke Cage regain control of themselves after Amora departs. The teams depart on Alpha Flight’s transport. Sue Storm and Wasp locate the Young Avengers in San Francisco and are able to talk things over with the teen heroes. The Avengers, Young Avengers, Fantastic Four, the Freedom Force and the X-Men are summoned to the Statue of Liberty to meet with representatives of the Justice League. Doctor Doom and Brother Voodoo also arrive each having come to the same conclusion about the nature of the problem facing the dimensions. Loki, Skurge, Amora, the mind controlled Power Man, Human Torch, Thunderbolts, Abomination, Absorbing Man, Juggernaut and the Mandarin and his robots attack the Statue of Liberty. The battle that follow is furious and is joined by Magneto and the Acolytes as well as SHIELD, Namor, Ms Marvel, the Hulk and a revived Captain America. Category:Earth-24800 Team Category:Fantastic Four Category:Hero Team Category:Government Sanctioned Team Category:Page that Needs Work Category:New York City